nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Reconstruction Chapter 8
Chapter 8 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on July 22, 2008 as the 118th episode overall. Synopsis Arriving at the wind-power facility, Washington splits up from Church and Caboose, and both groups move from the beach in different directions to enter the facility. While Church and Caboose head for the base, Church questions Delta, discovering that Washington was only one of several failures in the AI implantation experiments. Delta suggests that Agent Maine's power troubles are only a small indication of what is happening inside his mind. After the group finds the Meta in the facility, they launch an attack which it escapes from. Church and Washington pursue, while Caboose and Delta head in a different direction to flank the Meta and surprise him. Before Church and Washington can find the Meta again, the Red Team, composed of Sarge, Simmons and Grif, arrive in their Warthog and crash into the windmill. As Simmons opens fire on Church and Washington from the turret, Washington suddenly asks where Caboose and Delta are. It is then revealed that Caboose is lying motionless on the ground as the Meta approaches. Delta projects itself from Caboose's body; when he does, the many AIs the Meta has captured project themselves too and begin beckoning to Delta while he is silent. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Director: Dear Chairman. Fade in to a mechanical factory of some sort Director: I understand your concern that increased activity would bring increased risk. However, our failsafes are simple but foolproof. A dead or dying agent's beacon automatically notifies our recovery team, and we will be on the scene immediately, to secure all the Military's property. Washington: Look, there's our cycle. The Meta must be here. Church: Yeah because, no-one else in the Military would have a standard issue motorcycle, just like that. Caboose: Also, the piles of dead bodies might have been a clue. Washington: Just keep your heads down, and your eyes open. I'm going to advance along that wall. You two take Delta and move up along the other side. Church: Okay. Washington: Don't use the radio unless it's absolutely necessary. Church: Okay. Washington: And don't make a move until I do. Church: Okay. Washington: And no screw-ups this time. Church: Okay, are we gonna sit here on the beach all day, or 'r'we gonna go get this thing? Washington: We only have one chance at this before it gets back to full power. I can't take any chances that you guys are gonna botch this. Delta: Agent Washington, perhaps it would be best if I assisted you in battle rather than helping Caboose. Washington: No. Delta: Statistically speaking, a Freelancer would be much better trained to use my- Washington: I said no. Now get going. Caboose and Church enter the building together, seperate from Washington Church: Pst, hey, Delta! Delta: Yes. How may I be of assistance? While Church and Delta talk, Church and Caboose move inside the building, up and down stairs, past bodies, etc Church: Hey, can I ask you a couple questions about this Freelancer program? Delta: Certainly, I will answer what I am capable of answering. Church: This Alpha thing, wh- why doesn't Washington want you to tell us about it? Delta: I believe Agent Washington is uncomfortable discussing our program in any fashion. He was one of the many failures during the implantation process. Church: One of the failures- how many were there? Delta: Several. The Director felt time was limited, and escalated the pace of experiments. I would classify Agent South as another such "failure." Church: Ay yeah, but she didn't even get an A.I. Delta: Correct. Agent South Dakota and her brother North were merely another kind of experiment. What would happen if one agent received an A.I. unit, and the other did not. Church: I guess we found out how well that worked. Delta: Precisely. Church: I still can't believe she killed her own brother. Delta: She put him in a position to be killed. South rarely worked in a direct fashion. Church: What a bitch. Delta: Other experiments like the Dakotas were common towards the end. For instance, Agent Carolina was implanted with two A.I.s at one time. Church: Two of them? That would drive me nuts. Delta: Indeed. She only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did. Having three minds at one time proved far too... taxing. Church: Well yeah, but if Agent Maine has more than one A.I., wouldn't he be having problems too? Like that Carolina chick? Delta: Undoubtedly. Agent Maine's power symptoms are only a small indication of what must be happening inside his helmet. Church: Oh great, powerful and crazy. What a winning combo. They reach the mechanical room in the initial fade in, and the Meta is there on a lower level Delta: Warning. Enemy target detected. Caboose: I see it yep, there it is. Church: Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. Look, there's Wash. Wash is set up on the other side of the room on the same level as Church and Caboose Church: I hope he gives us some kind of- Washington: NOW! Wash throws a plasma grenade down and it explodes Church: Signal. Washington: (firing) Move up! A totally awesome battle between Wash and the Meta ensues in which the corpses get hit more than they do, Wash gets the first blow, but the Meta gets the last before leaving the room Washington: Don't just stand there, after it! Church throws a grenade and hits nothing Delta: If I may, I recommend that Caboose and I flank to the right and attempt to surpri- Church: Just do it! Caboose runs off to the side and Church and Wash come up to a balcony, watching the Meta run from the building Washington: There, use your rifle. Church: My rifle? Washington: Shoot it! Church fires and hits the windmill blade Church: Dammit! The bullet ricochets 8 times (with Church and Wash both following the ricochets with their heads) before finally going through the Meta's calf Church: I got it, yes! Did you see that what a shot! I'm awesome! Washington: It only counts if you call it! Church: Oh bullshit dude! They arrive at a blood pool Washington: Look, there. Come on. Quietly. Tacky sounding polka music or something starts getting progressively louder Church: Okay. Washington: Hey, do you hear something? Church: No? Wait, yeah. Washington: What is that? Music? Church: What? Oh no. Grif: Yahaha, woohoo! The Reds come charging over the hill in a good old fashioned Warthog Sarge: Ah! Church: Crap, what're they doing here? Simmons: Yeah, suck it Blues! Sarge: It's Red Army! There's nothin's gonna stop us now! The immediately run in to a windmill blade and are stopped Grif: Aw shit wall! Aw fuck this! Sarge: Dammit! Grif you broke the radio. Grif: Good! Washington: Who are they? Church: They're the Reds from our canyon. Grif: Double-fuck, windmill blade! Church: Look Wash, I don't know how they found us, or why they're here, but we don't have anything to worry about. The Warthog starts being raised up by the windmill blade Church: Seriously. Not a thing. These guys are idiots. They can't do anything right. The gun on the back of the Warthog cocks Washington: Uhm, we might wanna take cover. Simmons starts firing it at them Simmons: Yeah, take it Blue! Suck it! Yeah, that's right! Church: Aw crap, run! Simmons: Let's go! Assholes! Washington: Wait a minute, where's Caboose? Where's Delta? Cut to Caboose's apparently lifeless body as the Meta comes upon it. Delta appears, followed by several other A.I.s of various colors and embodiments that try to sweet-talk Delta in to joining them in a very spooky Polanski-esque scene. Video thumb|370px|left References Category:Episodes Category:Reconstruction